the Sindrian princess
by ouran.fan55
Summary: King Sinbad's adopted daughter wants to be a great legend like him and impress someone she really cares for.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose in Sindria and in a room, a girl was mapping a route to a dungeon. "Okay, so if I take this route then I won't be gone for too long. But I'd need a magi to get me there." She said to herself. "Lilianna are you awake?" she heard someone ask from outside the door. "Oh, yeah I'm awake Jaf'ar." She called getting up and putting away her things and heads to the door. "Morning." She greeted. "Sinbad wants to see you." Jaf'ar said. Lilianna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I wonder what father needs, plus I was planning to look for a magi so I can capture a dungeon. So let's go see dad." Lilianna said with a smile. Jaf'ar took to Sinbad, the walk was casual. "So you want to capture a dungeon?" Jaf'ar asked. "Yeah, I do Jaf'ar. I want to be great, like father." Lilianna said with a smile and looks down before blushing. She also wanted to impress Jaf'ar by capturing a dungeon. "Lilianna you're blushing." Jaf'ar said. "Am not." Lilianna pouted.

When they got to where Sinbad was, Lilianna was as red as a tomato. Jaf'ar opened the door and they walked in. "Sin I got Lili." Jaf'ar said. "Aw good, Lilianna I think that you should capture a dungeon." Sinbad said. "That's what I wanted to ask about." Lilianna said slightly laughing. "Great minds think alike, besides you're skills in fighting and your magoi levels are at a large level." Sinbad said ruffling her hair. "Stop that." Lilianna said pushing Sinbad's hand from her hair. Sinbad laughed a bit. Lilianna looked a little confused, but shrugged. "I'm gonna go get ready." Lilianna said before head to her room to pack. "Sin, are you sure she's ready for this?" Jaf'ar asked concerned about Lilianna's safety. "Of course I am, Lilianna can take care of herself. So don't worry about her Jaf'ar." Sinbad said. "That girl can get herself in to trouble, just like you Sin." Jaf'ar said. "Yeah, but she can get herself out of it too." Sinbad said patting Jaf'ar on the back. "Besides, you and I both know why you're really worried about Lilianna going off to capture a dungeon." Sinbad said to Jaf'ar. "W-what do you mean by that?" Jaf'ar asked confused. Sinbad laughed a bit. "You like Lilianna don't you and I can tell she likes you too." Sinbad said to Jaf'ar.

Lilianna came back with a bag of supplies and a sword at her back. "Ready." She said with a smile. "Have you thought of which dungeon to go to?" Sinbad asked her. "Yeah, the one north of us. Dungeon 77, Dilias." Lilianna said to them. Sinbad froze. "Are you sure about that one?" he asked. "Yep." Lilianna said.


	2. the dungeon

Sinbad thought about the north dungeon, Dilias and what she had told him on what would come to Lilianna if she enters that dungeon. "Sin, are you okay?" Jaf'ar asked. "Oh yeah just lost in thought." Sinbad said with a smile. 'If she learns the truth she will either turn her back to me and all of Sindria, or forgive me for lying to her.' Sinbad thought. "Father I'm gonna head out, tell everyone I'll be back." Lilianna said before leaving the palace. "I will." Sinbad said. "Lili, wait." Jaf'ar called. "Yeah?" Lilianna asked. "Be safe, okay." He said. Lilianna smiled at Jaf'ar's concern. "Of course I will." Lilianna said. "Well the ship doesn't wait there forever." Jaf'ar said. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.' He thought. "Yeah. Well bye." Lilianna said heading to the docks. "That was really smooth Jaf'ar." Jaf'ar heard someone say behind him. "What the, Sharrkan?" he asked unaware that Sharrkan heard his and Lilianna's entire conversation. "You like Lilianna, I can tell that you do." Sharrkan said slightly getting into Jaf'ar's face. "Please stop, and besides my chance are slim. She's a princess and I'm just one of the 8 generals." Jaf'ar said pushing Sharrkan away. "Anyway which dungeon is she going to?" Sharrkan asked. "Dilias." Jaf'ar answered. "Wait, what was that dungeon's name again?" Jaf'ar and Sharrkan heard someone ask. "Dilias, why is important Yamuraiha?" Jaf'ar asked. "Well, you see Jaf'ar, Lilianna is King Sinbad's adopted daughter." Yamuraiha. "Yeah, Lilianna isn't even her real name." Sharrkan said. "What do you mean?" Jaf'ar asked. "Well.." Yamuraiha and Sharrkan started.

Lilianna her fighting skills while on the boat. "Miss Lilianna are you sure you're ready for this?" a Sindrian sailor asked. "Yeah, I ready for this." She told the sailor. She held her sword close to her chest, remembering when her father gave it to her and smiled. "We're coming to land you're highness." Another sailor said. "Okay, it's been 3 weeks. Dilias I will capture you and start to make the legend of Lilianna the Sindrian princess who captured more dungeons than her father." Lilianna said jumping on to the dock with her stuff. "Miss Lilianna, wait." A sailor said. "What is it?" Lilianna asked. "You should wait till you've eaten something first, or slept, or seen the area." The sailor said. "True, okay food and sleep first." Lilianna said sensing that they were stalling her from entering the dungeon. The next morning Lilianna went to the dungeon. When she stepped in all the creatures bowed down to her, she was greatly confused. Lilianna went to the treasure room with ease, due to the creatures bowing to her. When she entered she saw a female humming, the female kind of looked like her. "Um hey are you the Djinn Dilias?" Lilianna asked. "Yes and no." the female answered. "What does that mean?" Lilianna asked. "I'm her copy, I'm your copy." She said. "No, I can't be a Djinn, I'm the Sindrian princess Lilianna." Lilianna said to the female. "Guess again." The female said showing Lilianna what happened 5 years ago and giving her back her memories from when she was in the dungeon. "Now, you've returned because you were planning of once again of protect-" "No. I came here to capture this dungeon. I love my new life as a princess, so I ain't leaving until I have captured this dungeon and I have a Djinn Metal Vessel." Lilianna said holding up her sword. "If that's your wish then you have captured this dungeon." The female said. "For real?" Lilianna asked. The female nodded before making a gate to the outside world and go into Lilianna's sword. Lilianna took some stuff and left the dungeon. "To home." Lilianna said.


	3. the deal

When Lilianna returned to Sindria and it was night time. "The princess has returned." Called some people. After that Lilianna was met by the people of Sindria. "How was it Lili, was it scary, was it hard?" she heard Sharrkan ask. "It was surprisingly easy, where's father?" She asked glaring at Sharrkan. "Looks like someone's in the dog house. He went to Balbadd to confront the king to continue trade." Lilianna heard Hinahoho answer. Lilianna sighed before heading to the palace to sleep. Lilianna didn't want to deal with Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, and Sinbad. Not just that, Lilianna was hoping to see Jaf'ar. She got him something from the dungeon, well her dungeon. "Hmm. What do with this while I'm waiting for Jaf'ar." Lilianna said to herself holding up an amulet. Lilianna put the amulet down and picked up her sword. "We're one now." She said quietly to it. Lilianna then went to bed and fell to and dreamt about when Sinbad came to her dungeon.

"King Sinbad you have enough power, for why have you come?" Dilias requested to know why Sinbad came. "I have come to for help." Sinbad said. "Help?" Dilias asked. "Yes, I have heard that you can take the form of a human." Sinbad said. "Yes I can, but I've never left the dungeon." Dilias said. "Let me see your human form." Sinbad said. Dilias turned into a human and it looked like a child. "Let's make a deal." Dilias said. "What kind of deal?" Sinbad asked. "In 5 years a great evil will come as well as Solomon's representative, I'll help you if you take care of my true real body." Dilias said before making a copy of herself. "So I just got to take care of your real body, that's it?" Sinbad asked. "Yes, but the memories of this deal and being a Djinn will be erased, and if she enters here and confronts the copy she will get her memories back and will either forgive you for lying to her, or turn her back to you and Sindria and destroy it." Dilias told Sinbad. "Okay, I understand." Sinbad said before thinking. "Her new life will start now." Dilias said before transferring its memories to the copy and put the memories in the copy. Dilias real body fell in Sinbad's arms and woke up with a conscious of its own. "W-who are you? W-who am I?" It asked. " You are Lilianna and I am your father, Sinbad the king of Sindria." He said."


	4. the headache

Lilianna woke up to knocking on her door. "Lili it's time to wake up." she heard the voice of Yamuraiha say. She growled and went back to sleep. "Jaf'ar is back." Yamuraiha said mentally counting down on Lilianna running to the docks to meet him. Lilianna ran past Yamuraiha to the docks to see if Jaf'ar was there. When she got there, Jaf'ar sure enough was there, with Masrur and 3 other people, but no Sinbad. "Where's father?" Lilianna asked. "He is on a trip to meet with Kou emporer."Jaf'ar said. "Aw man and I was hoping to yell at father." Lilianna said bummed out. "What's that in your hand?" Jaf'ar asked. "Um, ah. Nothing." Lilianna said hiding the pendant behind her. Jaf'ar looked at her not convinced. "Lili tell me the truth." he said. "Um well, it's a pendant from the dungeon I came back from. And um, I uh." Lilianna started to trail off and started to blush and looked to the ground.

"Hi there, I'm Aladdin, what's your name?" a little boy asked. "I'm Lilianna." Lilianna answered. Then her sword started to glow. "What the heck?" she asked looking at it. "Hey, Miss Lilianna do you mind if I touch that?" Aladdin asked. "Um, okay?" Lilianna answered confused. When Aladdin touched her sword, Dilias came out. "I'm in bodily form." Dilias said. "Oh no." Lilianna mumbled. "Lili are you sure you don't want to take control of the dun-" "Back in the sword with you." Lilianna said not wanting the others know she was a djinn. "But I wanted to thank the magi for putting into bodily form." Dilias said gesturing to Aladdin. "I'll thank him for you." Lilianna said. "Hey Miss Dilias, did you know Ugo?" Aladdin asked while looking sad. "All djinns know each other." Dilias said with a smile. "In fact Lilianna here-" "DILIAS SWORD NOW!" Lilianna yelled. "Okay, okay, but they'll find out eventually." Dilias said before going back into the sword.

"Hey I'm Alibaba." a male said to her. "I'm Lilianna and I have a headache." Lilianna said holding her head. "Come on, let's get you something for that." Jaf'ar said leading Lilianna else where. Lilianna was mentally jumping with joy being alone with Jaf'ar.


End file.
